Trautes Heim
by Aereth
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Gestrandet! — Nach dem es unsere Gestrandeten endlich wieder geschafft haben in ihre Zeit zurückzukommen, müssen sie schnell feststellen, dass Nevilles Entschluss in der Vergangenheit zu bleiben unerwartete Konsequenzen hat.
1. Heimkehr

**Trautes Heim**

**Vorwort**

_So hier bin ich wieder mit der versprochenen Fortsetzung zu __**Gestrandet**._

_Dann noch eine Kleinigkeit vorweg, die Geschichte wird 9 Kapitel haben. Die sind zwar schon alle ausgearbeitet und durchgeplant, aber noch nicht geschrieben. Das hier ist also noch W.I.P., deswegen werde ich nicht jeden Tag updaten können wie beim letzten mal :D_

_Ich werde versuchen einmal die Woche zu updaten, oder wenn ich's schaffe schneller, aber ich will natürlich nichts versprechen, was ich am Ende nicht halten kann ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 1: Heimkehr**

Auf der Lichtung am Fuße eines mittelgroßen Hügels war es still. Nur eine schwache Dezemberbriese, die durch die nackten Kronen einer Baumgruppe wehte und den eisigen Wind unter ihre Roben trieb. „Bist du sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?", fragte Minerva. Nagende Ungeduld hatte sich unter ihre Stimme gemischt, während sie abermals auf ihre Uhr schaute.

Dumbledores Gesicht verzog sich zu einem friedlichen Lächeln und verstärkte somit die Falten um seine Augen. „Geduld meine Liebe, Geduld", sagte er beschwichtigend, während eine seiner Hände ihr behutsam die Schulter tätschelte. Minerva beruhigte sich unter seiner warmen Hand, bis ihre Schultern schließlich die Anspannung verloren und sich wieder senkten. Sie atmete einige Male tief durch, in der Hoffnung ein wenig von seiner Ruhe aufzusaugen, bis ein Lauter Knall einige Meter entfernt ihre Aufmerksamkeit einnahm und sie wusste, dass das Warten endlich ein Ende hatte.

In der Ferne vor ihnen waren Gestalten wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Es war aus dieser Entfernung schwer zu sagen, ob das ihre lange verschollenen Freunde waren, aber wen sollte sie hier sonst erwarten? Sie beschleunigte ihren Gang, bis sie beinahe zu rennen begann, doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Auf ihrem Weg war sie die Personen bereits alle zweimal im Kopf durchgegangen und einer fehlte. Der Schrecken stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und trübte ihre Wiedersehensfreude, die sich in den letzten Stunden trotz der beißenden Ungeduld in ihr breit gemacht hatte.

„Neville…", war das einzige, das sie mit brüchiger Stimme herausbrachte, bevor Severus eine Hand erhob und sie somit zum Schweigen brachte. „Es geht ihm gut", sagte er beruhigend. Sein Blick glitt zu Albus, als auch er die Gruppe erreicht hatte. „Es war sein Wunsch zu bleiben, bei seiner Frau", fügte Severus hinzu und hob eine Augenbraue um zu zeigen wie abwegig dieser Gedanke eigentlich war.

Minervas Blick glitt wieder über die Gruppe, bis sie schließlich an den zwei Kindern hängen blieb. Sie hatte den Mund geöffnet und ihre Lippen bereits zu einer frage geformt, doch schließlich entspannte sich ihr Gesicht wieder. Für Fragen würde noch genug Zeit bleiben. Wichtiger war, dass sie alle gesund und am Leben waren.

„Wir haben Zeit für Erklärungen, Zeit für die ganze Geschichte", sagte Albus, als hätte er ihre Gedanke gerade gelesen. „Erst einmal müssen wir zurück nach London, da sind eine Menge Leute, die eure Ankunft erwarten."

Hermine spürte noch immer den Blick auf ihrer Tochter ruhen und hob den ihren. Ihre Augen sahen geradewegs in das erstaunte Gesicht ihrer Lehrerin und irgendetwas in ihr gab ihr das Gefühl etwas sagen zu müssen. „Prof. McGonagall…", begann sie, doch als sie sah wie ihre Lehrerin sie amüsiert musterte, hielt sie plötzlich inne.

„Wieso reden sie mich mit meinem Mädchennamen an, Miss Granger?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ihr Mädchenname?", horchte Severus auf. Er und Hermine tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, dann war sein Blick starr auf Minerva gerichtet. „Severus!", sagte sie und stemmte ihre Hände gegen ihre Hüften, „Bei Merlin, es ist nicht der richtige Moment für Scherze."

Auch wenn er zuvor nicht gebeugt gestanden hatte, war es, als hätte er sich aufgerichtet, denn er wuchs um mindestens zwei Zentimeter an, bevor er seine Augenbrauen verärgert zusammenzog und sich eine steile Falte bildete. „Haben sie mich schon einmal scherzen gesehen?", fragte er in scharfem Ton und sah Minerva vor ihm merklich zusammen zucken.

„Nein", gab sie zu, „aber du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern kannst. Du warst doch dabei, du warst Albus Trauzeuge."

„Ihr habt geheiratet?", fragte Severus. Er schenkte seiner Mimik keine Beachtung mehr und blickte sowohl Minerva als auch Dumbledore voller Überraschung an, gefolgt von sechs weiteren erstaunten Augenpaaren.

Dumbledore trat einen Schritt vor, seine Miene wirkte besorgt. „Ihr habt keine Ahnung." Das war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung. Severus schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. Dumbledores Stirn lag in Falten, während sein Blick noch besorgter wurde.

„Ist es möglich, dass sich etwas mit Nevilles Entscheidung in der Vergangenheit zu bleiben, geändert hat", spekulierte Severus vorsichtig. „Schon möglich", stimmte Dumbledore ihm zu. „Wir werden sehen, vielleicht haben wir Glück und es bleibt bei dieser einen kleinen Veränderung."

„Ja ich hoffe du hast recht", sagte Severus. Einen Moment wirkte er betrübt, doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde war sein Gesicht wieder diese undurchsichtige Maske. „Wie kommen wir zurück?"

Dumbledore sah über die Schulter, sein Blick lag auf der Baumgruppe unter der sie gewartet hatten. „Wir haben einen Portschlüssel vorbereitet", sagte er und deutete auf einen alten Stiefel unter den Bäumen, dann drehte er sich um und ging voraus. Die letzten Minuten verbrachten sie in Schweigen und reihten sich im Kreis um den Portschlüssel auf. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Severus erneut, als er Dumbledores nachdenkliches Gesicht sah.

„Ich weiss es nicht", antwortete er ihm und kniete zum Portschlüssel. Mit einer Handbewegung wies er sie an es ihm gleichzutun und einen Moment später lagen alle Hände auf dem alten Stiefel, der ihnen den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog, bis sich die Welt um sie herum aufhörte zu drehen und sie sich plötzlich in einem hellen Raum wieder fanden.

Sie schauten sich neugierig um bis sich jemand hinter ihnen Räusperte. „Wie schön, dass sie es unbeschadet zurück geschafft haben", sagte Fudge und nickte ihnen freundlich zu. „Gewiss war es eine erstaunliche Reise und sobald ihr euch erholt habt, möchte ich natürlich alles darüber hören."

Erst jetzt erkannte Severus, dass sie sich im Ministerium befanden und umso mehr erstaunte ihn die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Fudge vor ihm stand und die Robe des Zaubereiministers trug — anscheinend hatte sich doch mehr verändert als er angenommen hatte. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, war nicht besonders groß. Er hatte große, helle Fenster, war ausgestattet mit üppigen Sitzmöbeln und erinnerte alles in allem an ein Wartezimmer. „Aber das hat alles Zeit", versicherte ihnen Fudge wieder, „erst einmal wollt ihr sicher eure Familien wieder sehen, schließlich warten sie bereits alle draußen."

Er zeigte auf eine breite Flügeltür am anderen Ende des Raumes und strahlte das Lächeln eines Wohltäters aus. Augenblicklich versteifte sich Hermine neben Severus. Gewiss freute sie sich auf das Wiedersehen mit ihren Eltern und doch war das keine einfache Situation fast ein Jahr später mit einem Ehemann und einem Kind aufzutauchen, dachte sie und drückte ihre Tochter unbewusst enger an ihre Brust.

Sie versuchte die Unsicherheit, die sie überkam, abzuschütteln, also Krallte sie sich stärker an Severus Arm, während sie auf die Tür zu gingen und er seine Hand auf den Griff legte. „Severus, es gibt noch…", begann Dumbledore, doch Severus unterbrach ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Das hat Zeit, Albus", sagte er und öffnete die Tür.

Sie betraten gemeinsam eine große, hell erleuchtete Halle, in der eine Menge Menschen versammelt waren, darunter auch einige Reporter. Es gab Essen und Getränke und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie alle nur auf sie gewartet hatten, denn sofort standen sie im Blitzhagel der Kameras, bis sich endlich eine rundliche, rothaarige Frau durch die erste Reihe gekämpfte hatte und auf sie zueilte. Es war Molly Weasley, die als erstes Hermine in den Arm schloss und dann zu Harry und ihren Kindern eilte, die hinter ihr standen.

Inzwischen hatte sich da, wo Molly die Reportermauer durchbrochen hatte, eine Lücke gebildet und auch die anderen Familien kamen nach vorne, wo Hermine schließlich auch ihre Eltern stehen sah. Ihre Hände waren schwitzig vor Aufregung und sie merkte wie Severus Griff um ihre Hand stärker wurde und er sie ohne zu zögern geradewegs auf ihre Eltern zuschob.

Die Augen ihrer Mutter glitzerten verdächtig als sie die Arme um ihre Tochter schlang und leise schluchzen musste. „Mom, Dad", begann sie vorsichtig, „ich möchte euch jemanden vorstellen. Das sind mein Mann Severus und unsere Tochter Eileen."

Das letzte bisschen Aufregung war bereits verflogen, stattdessen strahlte Hermine über das ganze Gesicht und sah die entzückten Blicke ihrer Eltern auf dem Bündel in ihrem Arm.

„Severus, kannst du mir bitte erklären was das zu bedeuten hat?" Der kurze glückliche Moment wurde von einer entsetzten Frauenstimme durchbrochen und sämtliche Blicke in diesem Raum ruhten nun auf der zierlichen, dunkelhaarigen Frau vor ihnen.

„Was meinst sie damit? Du bist bereits verheiratet und zwar mit mir!", sagte sie und wirkte aufgebracht. Im selben Moment blitzte es wieder von allen Seiten. Hermine starrte Severus entsetzt an, doch er sah genau so geschockt aus wie sie selbst.

„Ruhe!", rief Dumbledore, worauf der ganze Raum augenblicklich verstummte, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich schon bald alles aufklären wird, und jetzt lassen sie die Familien bitte allein." Dann beugte er sich zu Fuge herunter um ihn etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Fuge wirkte nachdenklich, sein Blick glitt über die Rückkehrer. „Mein Büro", murmelte er zu Dumbledore und ging vor.

Die dunkelhaarige Frau, die vorgab Mrs Snape zu sein, stand immer noch wütend da und durchbohrte Hermine mit kalten Blicken. „Lasst uns das ungestört regeln", schlug Dumbledore vor „April, sei vernünftig", sprach er sie direkt an. Er ging zur Tür, in der bereits Fudge einen Moment zuvor verschwunden war und Severus, Hermine und April folgten ihm.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	2. Die zweite Frau

**Kapitel 2: Die zweite Frau**

Sie saßen auf einer bequemen Sitzgarnitur im Büro des Zaubereimisters. Die Stimmung hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt und sich zu einer bedrückenden Stille entwickelt, während sie auf ihren Plätzen warteten, dass die kleine Hauselfe ihnen Tee einschenkte. „Könnte mir jetzt bitte jemand erklären was hier vorgeht?", fauchte April wütend und stand von ihrem Platz auf. Ihr Blick durchbohrte Dumbledore, dann blieb sie an Severus hängen und ihre Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen.

„Ich habe ein Jahr lang auf dich gewartet", sagte sie wütend, „ohne zu wissen, ob du noch am Leben bist, ob du jemals wieder zurückkommst und du sagst mir, dass du nichts davon weisst, dass du dich nicht einmal an _mich_ erinnerst." Sie hatte ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt und spannte ihren Kiefer an.

Hermine konnte ihren Blick nicht von Aprils Gesicht nehmen. Die Augen der Frau waren ausdruckslos und ihr Gesicht von Kummer gezeichnet und doch war sie unbestreitbar hübsch; einige Jahre älter als sie selbst und definitiv Severus Typ. Auch wenn dieser Gedanke ihr einen Stich durch das Herz jagte, so entsprach es doch der Wahrheit.

Dumbledore legte April beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und sie wand ihm ihr Gesicht zu. Es war ein stummes Gespräch zwischen zwei vertrauten Personen, bis die Anspannung aus ihrem Körper schließlich wich und sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz setzte.

Fudge hatte diesen Moment genutzt. Er erhob sich, marschierte einige Male hin und her, überlegte wie er das Gespräch am besten beginnen sollte, bis er schließlich stehenblieb und seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Also gut", sagte er, „was geht hier vor? Ich will alle Einzelheiten hören."

„Sie wissen wo wir waren?", begann Severus. Fudge nickte, sein Blick blieb auf seinem Gegenüber gerichtet, in Erwartung den Rest zu hören. „Nun, ich weiss nicht ob es ihnen aufgefallen ist, aber Neville Longbottom ist auf eigenen Wunsch zurückgeblieben."

„Ja das wurde mir bereits zugetragen, ich verstehe nur nicht…"

„Wir vermuten, dass das eine Auswirkung auf die Zukunft hatte", unterbrach ihn Severus.

„Sie glauben also, dass Mr Longbottom die Zukunft, also unsere Gegenwart, verändert hat?" Fudges Gesicht wirkte nachdenklich, während er ununterbrochen mit der Spitze seines Schuhs auf und ab tippte. „Nein!", sagte er schließlich, „Nein, wir hätten doch schließlich eine Veränderung bemerkt."

„Das bezweifle ich, Herr Minister", erhob Dumbledore seine Stimme und alle Augenpaare im Raum waren auf ihn gerichtet. „Für uns hat nie eine andere Gegenwart existiert. Die Veränderung, ausgelöst durch Mr Longbottom, hat die Rückkehrer in eine parallele Gegenwart gebracht, die die natürliche Weiterentwicklung ist, seit sie die Vergangenheit ohne Mr Longbottom verlassen haben. Doch auch wenn ich Severus Vermutungen durchaus für sehr wahrscheinlich halte — zumindest wäre das eine logische Erklärung für diese Umstände", er machte eine kreisende Handbewegung, mit der er auf alle Beteiligten deutete, „fürchte ich doch, dass wir nichts an der Situation ändern können. Ich denke wir werden uns alle mit dieser neuen Situation abfinden müssen." Sein Blick ging durch den Raum, von einem zum anderen und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Soll das bedeuten, ich kann mich von meinem Ehemann verabschieden?", fragte April. Ihre Stimme wirkte brüchig und das verdächtige Glitzern in ihren Augen machte ihr Befinden nur noch deutlicher. Sie hatte es das ganze Gespräch über strickt vermieden Hermine anzusehen und auch jetzt wichen ihre Augen keinen Millimeter von Dumbledore ab, während sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

Fudge rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Nun ja, wir können Mr Snape natürlich nicht dazu zwingen bei ihnen zu bleiben", sagte er, „allerdings ist es natürlich auch undenkbar, dass er mit zwei Frauen gleichzeitig verheiratet ist und da sie — zumindest hier in unserer Gegenwart, und das ist schließlich das, was zählt — zuerst verheiratet waren, ist die zweite Eheschließung ungültig."

Hermines Herz machte einen erschrockenen Sprung und begann unregelmäßig zu flattern. Der Schock musste ihr deutlich im Gesicht gestanden haben, denn Fudge wandte sich nun zu ihr, als er weiter sprach. „Severus und April Snape müssen erst rechtsgültig geschieden werden, damit _sie_ eine gültige Ehe schließen können."

Hermine Herzschlag hatte sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt. Möglicherweise hatte das auch etwas damit zu tun, dass der Griff um ihre Hand etwas fester geworden war und sie trotz allem daran erinnerte, dass _Er_ noch da war, an ihrer Seite.

Das glitzern in Aprils Augen hatte sich längst in Tränen verwandelt, die sich vereinzelt aus ihren Augen stahlen. „Auch wenn du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern kannst, aber ich habe dir einmal etwas bedeutet. Soviel, dass du mich geheiratet hast", sagte sie leise zu Severus und streckte ihre Hand aus, um ihm zum Beweis ihren Ehering zu zeigen, bei dessen Anblick Hermine einen Klos im Hals verspürte.

Den Ring an Aprils schmaler Hand kannte sie zu gut, es war Eileen Snapes Ring, der gleiche, der auch ihren linken Ringfinger zierte. Selbst Severus hatte für einen Augenblick seine Maske fallen lassen und sah erstaunt auf Aprils Hand, zwei Ringe, zwei Ehefrauen. Was auch immer er versucht hatte sich einzureden, das war der Beweis, dass er — wenn auch in einer anderen Realität — diese Frau geliebt hatte und doch sah er sie heute zum ersten Mal und bei ihrem Anblick verspürte sein Herz nicht die leiseste Regung.

April hatte sich wieder gefasst, sie hatte ihren Rücken zu einer aufrechten Haltung strafft. Eine Stärke, für die Hermine nicht anders konnte, als ihr innerlich Bewunderung zuzuschreiben. Nur ein leichtes Zittern, das ihren Körper durchfuhr, ließ auf den stummen Kampf, den sie im Inneren ausfocht, schließen.

„Also schön, ich schlage vor, dass Sie, Albus, auch den anderen Rückkehrern die Situation erklären. Bei Merlin, ich hoffe, dass uns nicht noch mehr Dramen erwarten", Fuhr Fudge fort. „Mr Snape, kann die Scheidungspapieren vorbereiten und sie Mrs Snape zukommen lassen. Wenn beide Parteien unterzeichnet haben, sind sie offiziell geschieden und einer zweiten Eheschließung steht nichts mehr im Weg."

Aprils Gesicht hatte wieder deutlich mehr Farbe bekommen, als ihre Augen Fudge fixierten, immer noch darauf bedacht Hermine nicht anzusehen. „Ich hatte nicht vor ihn kampflos aufzugeben", sagte sie an Fudge gewandt, doch diese Drohung galt nicht ihm.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	3. Alltag

_Vielen lieben Dank für einer Reviews und ich freu mich riesig, dass einige Gestandet-Leser hier wieder dabei sind :) Ich werde auch versuchen, eure Reviews alle fleißig zu beantworten, leider ist das ein bisschen umständlicher als bei FF(.)de_

**_Lufa: _**_Ja das mit den Fragezeichen war so geplant und es freut mich, dass es mir gelungen ist :) Dass Aprils verhalten dich nicht erstaunt find ich, ist eine absolut richtige Schlussfolgerung! Ansonsten müsste man sich die Frage stellen: Hätte Severus Snape wirklich eine Frau geheiratet, die sich so schnell einschüchtern lässt und so schnell aufgibt? ;)_

**_Sangali: _**_Das ist war, das Ende von Gestrandet hat einiges offen gelassen und das hat vielen nicht so ganz gepasst und deswegen wurde ich überstimmte und zu dieser Fortsetzung verdonnert^^  
Du darfst dich ruhig auf ein wenig Zickenterror gefasst machen, aber keine Sorge, es wird wieder ein Happy End geben!_

**_MeinGimli: _**_Der Mord? Ja daruf werde ich nicht mehr weiter eingehen, deswegen sag ich da einfach mal jetzt was dazu^^ Also ich hatte mir das so gedacht, dass Brown ja keinen Beweis mehr dafür hat und es so Aussage gegen Aussage gestanden hätte. Naja, und außerdem ist Severus mittlerweile für die Justiz des 18 Jh. außer Reichweite :D_

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Alltag**

_**Der Snape-Skandal! **__von Rita Kimkorn_

_Vor einigen Tagen haben wir uns versammelt, um die Schiffbrüchigen des Kreuzfahrtschiffes Rowena zu begrüßen, doch die Wiedersehensfreude wurde von einem Skandal ungleichen Ausmaßes überschattet. Der sonst so unauffällige Severus Snape, den viele sicher noch aus seiner Zeit als Lehrer an der altehrwürdigen Schule Hogwarts kennen, führt scheinbar schon seit geraumer Zeit ein Doppelleben. Da ihm sein Leben als erfolgreicher Tränkemeister mit seiner bezaubernden Frau April nicht reichte, heiratete er seine ehemalige Schülerin Hermine Granger, die, am Rande bemerkt, genauso gut seine Tochter sein könnte und führte ein zweites Leben mit ihr.  
__Niemand weiss wie lange diese Farce bereits andauert, doch es zeugt von ungeheurer Unverschämtheit, hier mit ihr aufzutauchen und zu behaupten, er hätte seine Frau April einfach vergessen.  
__Natürlich werde ich weiter an der Geschichte dranbleiben und für sie berichten._

~oOo~

Severus knüllte die Seite des Tagespropheten mit Rita Kimkorns Artikel zusammen und warf sie in den brennenden Kamin. Sie hatte es tatsächlich mit dieser reißerischen Geschichte auf die Titelseite geschafft und als ob das noch nicht genug gewesen wäre, wurden ihre Worte auch noch von einem Foto untermalt. Er und Hermine zusammen mit Eileen auf dem Arm, mit erschrockenen, blassen Gesichtern und daneben April, mindestens genau so blass, doch nicht aus Schreck, viel mehr aus Wut.

Er warf das, was vom Tagespropheten noch übrig war, auf einen großen Stapel alter Zeitungen und ging zum Kamin, auf dem eine Flasche alten Scotch stand, von dem er sich ein Glas einschenkten. Eine Weile lang ließ er den Whiskey im Glas kreisen, bis er von einem Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe unterbrochen wurde. Eine braune Schleiereule saß auf der Fensterbank und stieß ihren Schnabel gegen die Scheibe, also trank er das Glas in einem Rutsch aus und öffnete das Fenster.

Die Eule flog hinein und landete auf der Rückenlehne eines Sessels, wo sie still verharrte, darauf wartend, dass ihr jemand die Nachricht von ihrem Bein band und sie mit einem Eulenkeks belohnte, danach flog sie genau so schnell wieder davon. Severus öffnete den Brief, seine Augen überflogen die eng beschriebenen Zeilen der Bestellung eines gewissen Stanley Bricks. Er faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und ging hinauf in sein Labor, wo er ihnzu den anderen Bestellungen legte. In den letzten eineinhalb Wochen, die sie jetzt schon zurück waren, hatte er bereits 21 Aufträge erhalten und das waren nur die, die die neue Adresse erreicht hatten. Auch wenn er es in ihrer eigenen Zeit unvorstellbar gefunden hätte, Hogwarts zu verlassen, entsprach es doch ganz und gar seiner Art und der andere Severus war ihm ganz offensichtlich gar nicht so unähnlich.

Sich als Tränkemeister selbstständig zu machen, war schon immer sein Wunsch gewesen, doch der Krieg hatte das unmöglich gemacht. Hier war vom Krieg keine Spur. Hatte es ihn nie gegeben? Nein, Voldemort war den meisten Leuten definitiv ein Begriff. War der Krieg also bereits vorbei oder hatte Voldemorts Rückkehr noch nicht stattgefunden?

Noch in Gedanken hatte er sich bereits alle Zutaten rausgenommen und fing an, sie klein zu schneiden und die ersten Aufträge abzuarbeiten. Das Haus in Spinner's End hatte er nur ungern aufgegeben, doch ganz wie es schien, war das auch Aprils Haus und das letzte, was er wollte, war ein weiterer öffentlicher Skandal.

In der Zwischenzeit war Hermine am Haus ihrer Eltern angekommen. Sie hatten einen von diesen modernen Kinderwagen gekauft, aus dem Eileen sie anstrahlte, während sie ihre Handtasche nach dem Schlüssel zu ihrem Elternhaus durchsuchte, doch keine Minute später machte ihre Mutter bereits die Tür auf.

„Hallo Mom", sagte Hermine und holte ihre Hand wieder aus der Handtasche. „Hallo Schatz, ich habe dich vor der Tür stehen sehen", sagte ihre Mutter und schloss sie in den Arm, bevor sie sich zu Eileen bückte und ihre Enkelin mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn begrüßte.

„Komm rein", sagte sie und schob den Kinderwagen bereits ins Wohnzimmer, „Dein Vater ist mit Rufus beim Golfen."

„Na, du kleine Maus", hörte sie ihre Mutter sagen, während sie Eileen aus dem Kinderwagen zog und auf ihren Schoß setzte. „Sie ist ein so bezauberndes Kind. Du machst deiner Mama keinen ärger, stimmt's?" Mrs Granger tätschelte Eileens Wange und erntete ein großes, zahnloses Lächeln.

Hermine setzte sich neben ihre Mutter auf das braune, alte Ledersofa. Es stand schon hier, so lange ihre Erinnerung zurückreichte und hier und da mussten bereits einige Risse geflickt werden, doch sie hatten es noch immer. Ihre Großmutter bezeichnete ihren Vater gern als geizig, doch er bevorzugte lieber das Wort sparsam.

Ihr Vater war schon immer ein festgefahrener, sturer Kerl gewesen und auch wenn sie Angst vor der Reaktion ihrer Mutter hatte, war es nichts im Vergleich zu der Reaktion ihres Vaters. Im Grunde hatte er sich immer noch nicht damit abgefunden und es gab wohl nichts schlimmeres, als mit ihrem Vater und Severus im selben Raum sein zu müssen. Oder doch, korrigierte sie sich, mit April in einem Raum zusammen zu sein, wäre wohl um einiges schlimmer.

Doch ganz egal, was ihr Vater über Severus, ihre Heirat — oder ihre Nicht-Heirat — dachte, es gab etwas, das das alles in den Schatten stellte und sie alle dazu zwang, miteinander auszukommen. Zwei strahlende Bernsteinaugen, umrahmt von seidigen, schwarzen Locken. Ihre Mutter, hatte Eileen als erste in ihren Bann gezogen und ganz egal welche Vorbehalte sie gehabt hatte, sie waren mit einem Blick in dieses süße Kinderlachen weggewischt.

„Sie erinnert mich ein wenig an dich", sagte ihre Mutter und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Sie ist genau so neugierig wie du. Ständig hast du alles angefasst, alles musstest du sehen und auseinander nehmen. Du wolltest immer wissen, wie die Dinge funktionieren, schon als du noch ein Baby warst."

„Oh, das weiss ich gar nicht mehr."

„Oh ja, pass nur auf, noch ein paar Monate und es ist nichts mehr vor ihr sicher."

„Hast du schon eine Ahnung was du machen willst?", fragte ihre Mutter nach einer Weile.

„Was ich machen will?"

„Na ja Kind, du bist doch kein Mädchen, das zuhause bleibt und Kocht und Putzt und außerdem sind dein Vater und ich ja auch noch da. Wir werden dir natürlich mir Eileen helfen."

Hermine war überrascht. Natürlich wollte sie studieren und arbeiten, doch das war in der letzten Zeit alles in den Hintergrund gerückt. „Danke Mom", sagte sie und lächelte ihre Mutter an, „Ich hatte noch nicht die Zeit, mir ernsthaft Gedanken darüber zu machen, aber ich werde es mir durch den Kopf gehen lassen."

„Natürlich, und wenn du soweit bist, sind wir für dich da."

Eileen hielt mit einer Hand den Daumen ihrer Großmutter umklammert. Ihr kleines Köpfchen ruhte auf der Brust, an die sie lehnte und tiefe, lange Atemzüge verrieten, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

„Sie ist müde", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln, „es war ein langer Tag, vielleicht wird es Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen."

„Lass dich mal wieder blicken und bring Severus das nächste Mal mit", ermahnte sie ihre Mutter.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass das eine so gute Idee ist? Ich meine wegen Dad, du weisst doch wie er sein kann."

„Um deinen Vater mach dir mal keine Sorgen, darum kümmer' ich mich schon."

Mrs Granger nahm ihre Tochter ein letztes mal in den Arm, dann schloss sie die Tür.

Eileen schlief seelenruhig in ihrem Kinderwagen. Es war Sonntagnachmittag, auf den Straßen war wenig Verkehr und die Nachmittagssonne erwärmte Hermines Rücken und ließ sie in ihrem warmen Wintermantel ein wenig schwitzen. Sie knöpfte den Mantel auf, legte ihren Schal ab und ließ sich ein wenig von der Luft abkühlen. Es war ein schöner Tag, auch wenn es zu warm für diese Jahreszeit war und sie vermutlich wieder nicht mit einer weißen Weihnacht rechnen konnten, freute sie sich doch über das schöne Wetter und beschloss, ein Stück zu Fuß zu gehen.

Sie war gerne zu Fuß unterwegs. Severus hatte sie dafür ausgelacht. Es wäre Zeitverschwendung, hatte er gesagt, doch dabei konnte sie am besten nachdenken und ihren Gedanken einfach freien Lauf lassen, fast als bräuchten Ihre Gedanken die Bewegung, um richtig in Schwung zu kommen.

Eileen war jetzt drei Monate alt, sie bekam bereits das Fläschchen und auch sonst war sie ein ganz und gar unkompliziertes Kind. Es war absolut vorstellbar, sie für einige Stunden bei ihrer Mutter zu lassen und Severus war ja auch noch da, schließlich arbeitet er von zu Hause aus.

Sie hatte es gar nicht gemerkt, doch sie hatte Muggellondon bereits verlassen und war nun im magischen Teil der Stadt. Ohne nachzudenken, hatte sie automatisch den Heimweg eingeschlagen. Die Geschäfte auf den Straßen, hatten alle geschlossen, doch einige Cafés standen offen und die Leute schauten sie aus den Fenstern neugierig an. Auch die Passanten musterten sie neugierig, als wäre sie ein seltener Vogel. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, zu Fuß zu gehen. Ihr neues Haus lag sehr zentral. Natürlich hatte es Vorteile, sie hatten alles in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe, doch der Nachteil war, dass es dadurch auch ein sehr belebtes Viertel war.

Hermine senkte den Blick auf die Straße vor ihr und vermied es, irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas anzuschauen, während ihr immer mehr Leute, immer deutlicher, böse Blicke zuwarfen und murmelnd ihre Empörung ausdrückten. Einige beschimpften sie sogar, doch das war etwas, das sie bereits kannte und sie war fest entschlossen, sich nicht davon provozieren zu lassen. Sie blieb gefasst, als man sie Schlammblut bezeichnet hatte und sie würde auch von _männerklauendes Miststück_ nicht an die Decke gehen und irgendwann würde auch das vergessen sein und die Leute würden etwas neues haben über das sie sich das Maul zerreißen können.

Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, ruhig zu gehen und nicht zu hetzten, doch die letzten Meter bis zum Haus war sie beinahe gerannt und dann war sie endlich drin.

„Ich bin oben!", rief Severus aus seinem Labor, als er unten die Tür gehört hatte.

Hermine nahm Eileen aus dem Kinderwagen und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Die obere Etage hatten sie komplett zu einem ansehnlichen Labor und einem angrenzenden Büro umgebaut. Es war nichts im Vergleich zu seinem Labor in Spinner's End, aber es musste erst einmal reichen.

„Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder werden die Aasgeier da draußen von Tag zu Tag schlimmer", schimpfte sie, „Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, es müsste irgendwann mal Gras über die Sache wachsen."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue an und sah von seinem Kessel auf. „Solange Rita Kimkorn weiterhin ihren Müll darüber veröffentlicht, wird es nicht besser, fürchte ich."

„Wenn die Scheidung endlich durch ist und wir rechtmäßig verheiratet sind, wird sie sich schon ein anderes Opfer suchen", sagte Hermine hoffnungsvoll, „Apropos Scheidung, gibt es schon etwas neues?"

Severus legte seinen Zauberstab zur Seite und ging auf Hermine zu, dass er seine Arbeit unterbrach, hatte eindeutig nichts gutes zu bedeuten und Hermine machte sich bereits auf schlechte Neuigkeiten gefasst. „Sie hat die Papiere ungeöffnet zurückgeschickt", sagte er, „Sie weigert sich, zu unterzeichnen und ohne ihre Einwilligung kann eine sofortige Scheidung nicht vollzogen werden. Das bedeutet, dass wir das Trennungsjahr abwarten müssen. Erst dann kann ich mich auch ohne ihre Einwilligung von ihr Scheiden lassen."

„Ein Jahr", murmelte Hermine erstickt. Severus hatte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm gelegt um sie zu stützen, doch sie blieb ruhig. „Wie war dein Tag?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Oh, ganz gut. Meine Mutter, hofft, dass du auch mal wieder vorbeischaust."

„Glaubst du, dass das wirklich eine so gute Idee ist?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Genau das hab ich auch gesagt, aber sie besteht darauf."

Eine Weile schien Hermine zu überlegen, ihr Blick ruhte auf Eileen, dann sah sie wieder auf. „Ich habe mir ein wenig Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es weiter gehen soll", sagte sie, „und ich würde gerne studieren. Meine Mutter hilft mir mit Eileen und du bist schließlich auch die ganze Zeit zu Hause."

Sie hatte während des Redens kaum Luft geholt, um so viel wie möglich unterzubringen, bevor Severus sie unterbrach und ihr all die Zweifel aufzählte, die sie selbst hatte, doch das tat er nicht. „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann du das Hausfrauenleben endlich satt hast", sagte er lachend.

„Heisst das, du bist einverstanden?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Ja das heisst es wohl. Ich habe bereits darauf gewartet und ich muss sagen, du hast dir weit aus mehr Zeit gelassen, als ich erwartet hatte."

„Das ist fantastisch!", strahlte sie. Sie ging aufgeregt im Zimmer auf und ab, während Eileen noch immer friedlich auf ihrem Arm schlummerte. „Ich hatte mich vor unserem Schiffbruch bereits an der _Magischen Universität London_ erkundigt. Sie haben das beste Programm des ganzen Landes und es gibt jährlich nur 30 Plätze. Es ist die einzige Universität, die durch ihre Zusammenarbeit mit dem St Mungo Hospital, bereits vom ersten Jahr an praktische Stunden anbietet."

„Aber was ist, wenn es dieses Programm in dieser Gegenwart gar nicht gibt, oder wenn sie mich nicht nehmen?", Hermine war erschrocken stehen geblieben. „Ganz Ruhig", sagte Severus, „ich kann mir keine mögliche Gegenwart vorstellen in der du nicht die klügste Hexe deines Alters bist, sie werden dich also mit Sicherheit nehmen und wenn es dieses Programm hier in dieser Gegenwart nicht gibt, werden wir schon etwas passendes finden."

Ihr Gesicht hatte sich wieder geglättet und die Panik war aus ihren Augen gewichen, stattdessen strahlte sie ihn dankbar an.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	4. Frischfleisch

**Vorwort**

_Hallo Leute!  
Ich weiß, ich habe eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr weiter geschrieben. Doch diese unfertige Sache nagt einfach an mir. Ich hatte ursprünglich ein Konzept für diese Story, dass ich allerdings größtenteils verworfen habe. Irgendwie kann ich mich einfach icht mehr damit arrangieren._

Jetzt wird sich einfach mal zeigen wohin die Story so läuft. Ich habe zwar schon einige Ideen, habe mich aber noch nicht festgelegt. Ich hoffe ich komme zu einem stimmigen Abschluss.

Liebe Grüße Aer

**Kapitel 4: Frischfleisch**

Die Tür des Pausenraums fiel hinter April ins Schloss. Sie stellte ihren Kaffeebecher auf dem Tisch ab und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl fallen. Ihre Füße legte sie auf den Stuhl gegenüber und biss genüsslich in ihre Sandwich. Meg sah vom Tagespropheten auf. "immerhin ist die Presse auf deiner Seite", sagte sie griff nach Aprils Kaffee uns trank einen Schluck. April rollte mit den Augen.

"Ich habe Rita 'Großmaul' Kimkorn nicht darum gebeten mein Privatleben durch den Dreck zu ziehen", sagte April und eroberte sich ihren Kaffee zurück.  
"Nichts desto trotz, muss es dich sicher freuen wie sie das kleine Misststück zerpflückt, nicht wahr?" Meg schenkte ihr ein verschwörerisches Grinsen.  
"Es würde mich mehr freuen, wenn ich meinen Ehemann wieder hätte", antwortete April ernst, doch schließlich schlich sich doch ein Grinsen über Lippen. "Na ja, ein wenig Genugtuung gibt es mir schon."

Es klopfte an der Tür. "Herrein!", riefen Mag und April, wie aus einem Mund, dann ging die Tür auf. "Sie sind da", sagte seine ältere Frau mit merklich gestresstem Ausdruck, bevor sie die Tür wieder ins Schloss fallen ließ. April trank den letzten Schluck ihres Kaffees aus, stand auf, streckte sich kurz, als mache sie sich Kampfbereit und verließ den Raum. Der kurze Moment Ruhe, den sie sich gegönnt hatte, war wieder vorbei. Das grelle Licht und das laute Treiben der Flure nagten wieder an ihrer Schläfe, während sie sich bis auf die andere Seite der Gebäudes kämpfte, dann war sie endlich da. Noch einmal den Kittel straffen. Sie öffnete die Tür, zu dem Zimmer, in dem die Neulinge warteten.

"Mein Name ist Dr. Snape", sagte sie noch während die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, "die Tatsache, dass ihr hier seid zeigt, dass ihr bessert wart seid, als über zehntausend andere Bewerber weltweit. Doch bildet euch nichts darauf ein, ihr seid niemand, ihr könnt nichts und ich bezweifle, dass auch nur die Hälfte von euch nach ihrem ersten Jahr noch hier ist." Der Haufen Studenten, begann sich, beim klang ihrer Stimme in eine Reihe zu formen. Jeder von ihnen mit großen glänzenden Augen, versuchend ein Blick auf sie zu erhaschen. Aprils Herz machte einen Aussetzer, als in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen einer ihrer Studentinnen sah.

Hermione wurde kreidebleich, der Boden unter ihren Füßen drohte zu entgleiten, schwarze Punkte spielten vor ihren Augen. Atme, dachte sich und holte einen tiefen Zug Luft. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild und pumpte Blut rauschend durch ihren Körper, doch ihre Beine fühlten sich wieder sicher an.

"Brauchen sie eine persönliche Aufforderung, Miss Granger?"

Erst jetzt realisierte Hermione, dass sie als einzige noch immer auf ihrem Platz stand während jeder an einem der Krankenbetten standen. "Tut mir Leid", murmelte sie und sah sich um, doch es gab kein freies Bett mehr. Spöttische, verachtende und sensationsgeile Augen starrten sie an, bis sie schließlich auf ein haselnussbraunes Paar stieß, das sie mit freundlicher Unwissenheit ansah. Hermione stellte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ein leises Hi. "Ich bin Abby", flüsterte ihr die junge Frau gegenüber zu, ihre schokoladenbraune Haut hatte einen leichten Bronzeschimmer im Sonnenlicht und der gleiche leichte Bronzeton spielte auch in ihrem wirren Lockenkopf mit der Sonne. Abby sah sie noch immer gespannt an, bis sie schließlich direkt nach ihrem Namen fragte.

"Hermione", antwortete sie überrascht. Das hatte sie lange nicht mehr. Sie wusste nicht, wer sie ist? Abby lächte sie immer noch freundlich an.

"Ich bin so aufgeregt!", flüsteret Abby weiter, "Kannst du's dir vorstellen? Wir werden von Dr. Snape persönlich unterrichtet. Sie ist die jüngste Oberärztin in siebzig Jahren. Sie ist einfach die beste auf ihrem Gebiet und wir sind die erste Klasse, die sie übernimmt." Hermione drehte ihren Kopf zu April, die noch immer am reden war. Das war kein guter Einstieg, sie hätte lieber aufpassen sollen.

"Ihr arbeitet drei Tage die Woche im Krankenhaus, drei Tage seid ihr in der Universität und am am siebten Tag habt ihr Gelegenheit für Selbststudien." Einer der Studenten öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch April brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum verstummen. "Wem das nicht passt kann gehen, dafür habt ihr die nötige praktische Ausbildung, sobald ihr das Studium abgeschlossen habt. Jeder von euch hat eine Aufnahmeprüfung bestanden, ich nehme also an, dass ihr ausreichend mit der menschlichen Anatomie vertraut seid."

Im selben Moment erschienen Patienten in den Betten vor denen sie standen. Jeder hatte andere Beschwerden, manche waren verletzt, andere krank. Zwischen Hermione und Abby lag ein junger Mann. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und er hielt seinen rechten Arm an die Brust gedrückt. Vorsichtig nahm Hermione den Arm und zog ihn von seiner Brust weg. Die Innenseite war mit einem schlimmen Ausschlag überdeckt, der bereits eitrige Blasen schlug und die entzündete Haut flammend rote Striemen bis hoch zu seiner Schulter zog. Sie drehte den Arm im Licht.

"Wie ist das passiert?"  
"Unfall", krächzte er, "Zaubertranklabor"

Hermione konnte förmlich sehen wie die Striemen immer weiter seinen Arm hinaufwanderten. Wenn sie wüsste was er abbekommen hat, wüsste sie vielleicht wie es aufzuhalten ist, doch bei dem Tempo musste sie jetzt etwas tun. "Wir müssen die Infektion stoppen", bemerkte Abby ebenfalls und begann die Regal und Schublanden zu durchwühlen. Hermione drückte den Arm mit ihren Händen ab, doch das reichte nicht. Sie riss den Schlauch vom Tropf ab und band ihn so fest um den Oberarm wie sie nur konnte. Der Mann stöhnte auf, doch sie reagierte nicht auf seine Beschwerden und zog den Knoten nur noch fester.

"Was genau haben sie abbekommen?"  
"Gnollgalle", krächzte er.

Hoch aggressiv, erinnerte sich Hermione, lässt sich doch bereits mit einem einfachen Antiseptikum eindämmen. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und sprach "Sepsis finis". Ein glodener Faden entsprang ihrem Zauberstab und schlang sich um den Arm des Patienten. Nach und nach sprossen Ranken aus dem Faden, die immer mehr Haut abdeckten, bis sich der Zauber wie feine Spinnenweben um den gesamten Arm geschlungen hatte. Im selben Moment löst sich der Mann wieder in Luft auf und April trat an das Bett heran.

"Siehen an, es hätte tatsächlich einer der Patienten überlebt. Während Miss Meyers anscheinend damit beschäftigt war das Inventar der Krankenstation zu katalogisieren, hat Miss Granger die Infektion gestoppt."

"Aber wir", begann Abby.  
"Vergessen sie das Wir, Meyers. Das ist ein harter Job. Dieses Krankenhaus hat sieben Studienplätze, rechnen sie sich aus, wieviele der zehn Anfänger nach dem ersten Jahr maximal bleiben." April warf Hermione einen kurzen aber scharfen Blick zu. "Miss Granger weiß, wie sich bekommt was sie will und bilden sie sich nicht ein, dass sie davor zurückschrecken wird, dass sie zuerst da waren."

April drehte sich um und ging Richtung Tür. "Es wird ihnen jetzt jemand das Krankenhaus zeigen", sagte sie und verließ den Raum. Abby sah skeptisch zu Hermione. "Ich wollte nicht", begann Hermione, doch sie wurde wieder unterbrochen, als ein junger Arzt den Raum betrat. "Ihr seid also das Frischfleisch", sagte er grinsend, "na dann, kommt mal mit."

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	5. Ist was passiert?

**Kapitel 5: Ist was passiert?**

Abby beschleunigte ihren Gang, so dass Hermione sich anstrengen musste um mit ihr mitzuhalten.

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie, "es war wirklich nicht meine Absicht dich auflaufen zu lassen."  
"Das war mein Patient."  
"Ja", sagte Hermione zögernd, "und wenn er echt gewesen wäre, würden wir dann jetzt auch diskutieren?" Vielleicht hatte sie sich damit zu weit gewagt, Abby presste ihre Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, doch Hermione wusste, dass sie im Recht war.

"Also, was ist mit euch?", fragte Abby schließlich. Sie verließen gerade die Notaufnahme und gingen in den Krankenflügel, in dem sich die Langzeitpatienten befanden.  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Ich meine dich und Dr. Snape."

Hermione lachte leise auf. "Du weißt es wirklich nicht", sagte sie überrascht und erntete einen verwirrten Blick von Abby.  
"Ich bin mit ihrem Mann verheiratet, oder eben auch nicht verheiratet, weil er ja noch mit ihr verheiratet ist, obwohl rein Zeitlich betrachtet er ja eigentlich zuerst mit mir verheiratet war." Hermione driftete ab. Es war merkwürdig das ganze jemandem erklären zu müssen. Abbys Blick wirkte indes noch ein Stückchen verwirrter.

Sie waren fast wieder aus dem Krankenflügel draußen, als Hermione eine Zeitschrift im Warteraum sah. Sie griff danach, natürlich der Snape-Skandal bereits auf der Titelseite, wirklich wie konnte das jemand übersehen. "Hier," sagte Hermione und drückte ihr die aufgeschlagene Zeitschrift in die Hand.

Als Abby endlich mit Lesen fertig war, hatten sie ihre Endstation, die Kantine, bereits erreicht.  
"Ihr habt Zeit bis zwei, danach erwartet euch Dr. Snape wieder im Übungsraum", sagte der junge Arzt, der sie herumgeführt hatte.

"Ist das wahr?"  
"Zum Teil", antwortete Hermione. Sie kannte den Artikel, die Fakten stimmten, es war nur die Art wie sie es darstellten. Sie sparte es sich dagegen zu argumentierten, die Leute glaubten nunmal was sie glauben wollten. Wer wirklich annahm, dass sie extra in die Vergangenheit gereist sei um einer Frau, die sie zu der Zeit noch nicht kennen konnte, den Ehemann auszuspannen, würde sowieso nichts glauben, was sie sagte.

"Das können die doch nicht erst meinen", sagte Abby und legte die Zeitschrift weg, "wenn Dr. Snape und ihr Mann in einer alternativen gegenwart nicht verheiratet waren, wie hättest du ihr den Mann, denn absichtlich ausspannen können?"

Hermiones Gesicht erhellte sich, offensichtlich war die Welt doch nicht nur von intriganten Lästermäulern bevölkert, vielleicht hatte sie wirklich eine der wenigen Personen, die noch für sich selbst denken konnten gefunden. "Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wieviele diese Geschichte glauben." Hermione deutete einen Blick zur Seite an, worauf Abby sich umsah. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Blicke und das ständige Getuschel, allmählich setzte sich das Puzzle zusammen.

Sie hatten nach der Führung eine knappe halbe Stunde Zeit etwas zu essen gahabt, dann ging der Unterricht weiter. Abby und Hermione hatten so lange in der Schlange angestanden, dass sie jetzt die letzten waren. Eilig verließen sie die Kantine, als Hermione gegen eine schwarzgekleidete Brust lief. Abby drehte sich um, als sie bemerkte, dass Hermione nicht mehr hinter ihr war. Hermiones Blick war überrascht nach oben gewandt zu einem Mann, den Abby von der Bildern aus der Zeitschrift, als Severus Snape erkannte.

"Wir kommen zu spät", drängte Abby.  
"Geh' vor, ich komme gleich nach", sagte Hermione worauf Abby eilig davon rannte.

"Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Hermione nervös, Severus hielt ihrem Ellenbogen fest.  
"Es geht um Eileen."  
Ihr Herz pochte gegen ihre Brust, worauf sich rein Griff um ihren Arm festigte.  
"Es gab einen kleinen Unfall, aber es geht ihr gut."  
_'Es geht ihr gut'_ und_ 'Unfall' _hallten immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf nach.  
"Was ist passiert?", brachte sie schließlich heraus.  
"Wir wissen es nicht genau, deine Mutter sagte, sie habe geschwebt und als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat und es sah, hatte sie vor Schreck so laut losgeschrien, dass Eileen in diesem Moment aus drei Metern Höhe auf den Boden fiel."

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich, _es soll ihr gut gehen? _  
"Ich muss zu ihr", sagte sie und versuchte sich loszureißen. "Das dachte ich mir schon", sagte er mit einem milden Lächeln. Im Krankenhaus war es nicht möglich zu apparieren, sie mussten erst zum Foyer, dann schlang Severus einem Arm um ihre Taille und sie standen im Kinderzimmer, wo ihre Mutter auf sie wartete.

Sie lehnte über Eileens Bett, ihre Augen waren geschwollen und sie putze sich immer und immer wieder ihre verschnupfte Nase. "Es tut mir so Leid", schluchzte ihre Mutter.  
"Es war nicht deine Schuld", sagte Hermione. Sie tätschelte nur kurz die Schulter ihrer Mutter. Es war ernst gemeint, sie wusste, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war, doch mehr Komfort konnte sie ihr im Moment nicht spenden. Jede Faser ihres Körpers schrie nach ihrer Tochter. Sie musste sich selbst vergewissern, dass sie Ok war.

Eileen schlief, sie trug einen schweren Verband um den Kopf, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte friedlich. "Es ist nur eine Gehirnerschütterung, keine ernsthaften Verletzungen", sagte Severus.  
Hermione hatte ihm nur halb zugehört. Sie hatte registriert was er gesagte hatte, doch alles was sie tun konnte war Eileen im Arm zu halten und über ihr kleines Köpfchen zu streichen. Ihr winziges Händchen hatte sich um ihren Finger gelegt, dann kuschelte sich Eileen noch näher an ihre Brust. Aus der Ferne hörte sie Severus und ihre Mutter über irgendetwas reden, dann war es plötzlich wieder still und Severus nahm sie von hinten in den Arm.

Hermione sah auf. "Ist sie"  
"Sie ist nach Hause gegangen, vielleicht solltest du später noch einmal mit ihr reden."  
"Es war nicht ihre schuld", sagte Hermione.  
Severus nickte, er sah ihr in die Augen, doch die Art wie sich ihr Blick veränderte gefiel ihm nicht. "Es war auch nicht deine Schuld, selbst wenn wir beide zusammen auf sie aufgepasst hätten, hätte es nichts daran geändert. Es ist selten, aber einige Kinder zeigen bereits extrem früh ihre magische Begabung und bei so einer Mutter, wundert mich das nicht", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

Sie hatte Eileen im Arm und Severus hielt sie fest. Die Welt fühlte sich fast wieder normal an, jedoch nur fast. Hermione stöhnte auf.  
"Alles in Ordnung?"  
"Ja", sagte sie gequält. "Das war mein erster Tag heute, nicht nur dass ich bereits die erste Patientenstunde verpasst habe, ich habe es mir jetzt vermutlich komplett mit Dr. Snape verscherzt...nicht dass wir schon vorher allzugut miteinander auskamen, aber ich dachte wenigstens, dass ich sie fachlich überzeugen könnte, egal was wir..."  
"Moment", unterbrach sie Severus, "April ist deine Lehrerin?"  
"Mhm," stimmte Hermione nickend zu. "Das habe ich heute herausgefunden und Überraschung, sie hasst mich."  
"Soll ich mit ihr re..."  
"Auf gar keinen Fall!"

Severus Mund verzog sich, bei jeder anderen Antwort wäre er auch enttäuscht gewesen.  
"Wenn ich jetzt zurück appariere, kriege ich vielleicht noch die letzten zwanzig Minuten mit", dachte sie laut, während sie Eileen zurück ins Bett legte.  
"Oder du erklärst ihr morgen in Ruhe die Situation. Ich wüsste noch ein paar andere Sachen die man in zwanzig Minuten machen könnte", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und begann ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

"Dann verpasse ich aber..."  
Die andere Hand rutschte in ihre Hose, unter ihren Slip und begann sachte um ihre Klitoris zu kreisen. "Was verpasst du?", fragte er.  
"Nichts, das ich nicht nachholen könnte."  
Er war selbst bereits steif geworden, sie spürte seine Härte gegen ihren Hintern drücken. Seine Finger behielten die Bewegung konstant bei. Ein Schauer jagte durch ihre Schenkel, so dass sich ihr Hintern stärker gegen seine Härte drückte und ihn heiser aufstönen ließ.

Severus hob sie hoch, trug sie in das Schlafzimmer gegenüber und setzte sie auf dem großen Himmelbett ab. Während er ihren Bauch küsste, hatte er ihre Hose bereits komplett geöffnet und zog sie ihr zusammen mit ihrem Slip aus. Er öffnete seine eigene, entledigte sich dieser und kniete sich über sie. Hermione zog ihn zu sich, zog seine Lippen auf ihre während sie sein Hemd öffnete. Ihre Finger glitten über seine Brust. Sie hatte ihn so nah an sich gezogen, dass sein Glied ihre warmen, feuchten Falten berührte und ihn erneut aufstöhnen ließ. Sie nestelte noch immer an seinem Hemd herum, doch Severus hatte offensichtlich nicht vor länger zu warten. Er umklammerte ihre Hüften und drang in sie ein.

Hermione ließ augenblicklich von ihm ab, ihre Hände krallten sich in die Bettdecke unter ihr, während er immer kräftiger in sie stieß. Eine seiner Hände wanderte zwischen ihre Beine, seine Stöße wurden langsamer, die Kreise um ihre Klitoris dafür immer schneller. Sie wand sich, bis ihr ganzer Körper unter ihm erbebte. Alles kribbelte. Sie war wie elektrisiert. Sie wollte ihn. Sie wollte ihn noch näher, noch weiter in sich. Ihre Beine schlangen sich um sein Hüften, dann verengte sich der Griff ihrer Beine und zwang ihn noch tiefer in sie. Wieder erbebte ihr Körper, doch dieses Mal bebte Severus mit.

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


End file.
